Faction (Luxon)
Description Faction points, or simply "faction," can be gained with the Luxons by completing various quests, challenge missions, and battles in Cantha. Faction can be used for the immediate benefit of the player or to gain standing for the player's alliance. However, the main purpose within the PvE campaign is to advance the plot by forcing the player to choose one faction over the other. Once you have gained enough faction with the Luxons, you can advance deeper into Luxon territory and gain access to later missions. Uses A player must have 10,000 unspent Luxon faction in order to complete the primary quest Befriending the Luxons, access Gyala Hatchery and progress along the Luxon branch of the Factions campaign. The Luxon Scavenger offers the following trades: *5,000 Luxon faction for 1 Jadeite Shard *1,000 Luxon faction for a Passage Scroll to the Deep *3,000 Luxon faction for a Luxon skill *5,000 Luxon faction for raising the reputation of your alliance The Luxon Scavenger also will tell you how to increase your Luxon faction cap. Spending faction adds points to the Friend of the Luxons Title Track, which increases the power of Luxon skills. Faction spent on Jadeite and Passage Scrolls provides 1 point per faction spent. Faction spent on faction transfer and Luxon skills counts double. Whenever you spend Luxon faction, it causes you to lose an equal amount of Kurzick faction, although it will not reduce your faction below 0. Players will likewise lose Luxon faction for spending Kurzick faction. How to Obtain *To obtain Luxon faction, there are a few things you can do: **Compete in Alliance Battles, accessed via your Guild Hall. **Try your hand at the Luxon competitive missions, Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) and The Jade Quarry (Luxon). **You can also try the challenge missions, Zos Shivros Channel and The Aurios Mines. **Complete quests acquired from Luxon NPCs (see Category:Gives Luxon points). **Defeat enemies while under Blessing of the Luxons. **Bribing a Luxon Priest (10 points cost 50 ). **Vanquish an area in the Jade Sea (50 faction times number of enemies vanquished). Unspent faction cap The faction cap can be raised to a maximum of 70,000 points by completing certain achievements in the game. Each achievement will only count once per account. (Faction cap was automatically increased from the November 13, 2008 update if you have already done the following things: Befriending quest, Luxon mission sets, and beaten Kanaxai after the addition of the Hall of Monuments to Guild Wars in August of 2007.) *Completing the quest Befriending the Luxons will raise the faction cap by 10,000. *Completing Unwaking Waters (entered from Luxon side) will raise the faction cap by 7,000. *Defeating Kanaxai in The Deep will raise the faction cap by 10,000. *Scoring 100 points in Zos Shivros Channel will raise the faction cap by 1,000. *Scoring 100 points in The Aurios Mines will raise the faction cap by 1,000. *Winning a battle in Fort Aspenwood for the Luxons will raise the faction cap by 5,000. *Winning a battle in The Jade Quarry for the Luxons will raise the faction cap by 5,000. *Winning an Alliance Battle for the Luxons will raise the faction by 5,000. *Achieving rank 1 in the Luxon title track will raise the faction cap by 5,000. Each subsequent rank will raise the faction cap by 1,000. Notes *If you have more unspent Luxon faction than Kurzick faction, trader NPCs (except Xunlai Agents and Collectors) will not talk to you in any Kurzick town. *Even if you are a member of a guild which is allied with the Kurzicks, Luxon trader NPCs will still talk to you provided you personally have more Luxon faction than Kurzick. *Any faction points gained over your maximum faction cap will not be added to your account and will not count toward your total faction earned so far. (This is with the exception of the initial update when logging into your characters for the first time after the 11/13/2008 update.) *Faction points are account-based and are therefore shared by all the characters of an account. This fact can be put to a good use when attempting to complete Befriending the Luxons quest with numerous characters. See Also *Kurzick Faction *FFF for additional ideas & builds *Faction farming *Category:Gives Luxon points and Category:Gives Kurzick points *FFF research *Allegiance rank Luxon